Alex Gremory
Alex Gremory "Blue, I always love to look up to the sky and see a nice calm blue sky. One day, I dream that will be the color of my future. A nice calm and peaceful life," By Alex in CH: 1 Before and After Being Born A Dark man with armor as black as night. He stood about 6’5 feet tall, had dark hair and his eyes were black like his soul, but had sea lines with in it. He also had wings of a Fallen Angel and ability of darkness. During the Great War between the three factions. A dragon was born out of the blood and chaos. Born out of pure energy and out the blood of Fallen Angels. Nox, the Fallen Dragon Emperor was born. Nox been and fought many wars to destroy anything in his way. He never chooses a side or had any attention on losing too weakly. Nox views himself has a powerful lord that need to destroy and evolve through anything. Nox had the ability to have any abilities that was thrown at him and can it to his own abilities. These abilities were evolved and reached to powers of a god. During the wars, Nox found himself lost and lost many allies. His allies were friends and offer their lives for Nox, but Nox didn’t want them too. In time, he lost many allies and was broken. Do to his broken will. Nox went to Alaska to find peace with in his heart. A woman in heaven’s robes and with hope to all hearts of the world. She has silver hair and red rube-like eyes. When Athena’s child or creation was born. Hestia grow and learn in many ways. She grows over the years and was very powerful like her mother. She views many raze are wise and powerful for allies in the future. To that view, she learns and understood many raze. Like humans, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and other Gods for her dream of the future. She dreams that one day of peace and hope for all. Hestia was known as the embodiment of heaven and hope to all. She even trail into heaven and many Angels were draw into her. Some Fallen Angels were mad in love with Hestia, but none of them capture her heart. She had no intention of falling in love or having a child of her own. Some believe that Hestia follows her mother footsteps of having no child. To her attention, Hestia helps many Angles on the knowledge she and shares it. She views that the world is for all and all should be one. Her views were very touching to many Angels and they all view her ideas of peace. In time she thought on finding her own peace with the world. So Hestia travel to Alaska and to a new name for her. Dana Queen Morningstar…was Hestia human name and allies. Hestia had knowledge yes, but had no knowledge of acting like a human should. During her time, Hestia meet someone she did not know or never thought she would meet in person. Nox was in human form like Hestia and had knowledge of being human. During the time around in Alaska, Nox found out that he was at home and lived a peace life with no war. Nox helped Hestia out and teach her about the modern world. In time, they share about their beliefs and ideas for the world. Nox believes that war should not happen and should be a world where no one dies or cries. Hestia was surprise of what Nox told her. Through her life, Hestia thought Nox was a monster, but was wrong. Nox was just a man that been in many wars and now want peace. Hestia believes on making a world where peace comes to all raze and the idea of peace for many. In time, Nox and Hestia shared many ideas and dreams they had. While Nox taught Hestia about the human world and the needs to be human. Hestia given Nox hope of having a good life and moving on from his nightmares of his past wars. They fell in love and the seed of their love was made on that day. Within a few months, Hestia found out she was pregnant with her and Nox’s child. Hestia know that she misses up her ideas of following her mother’s footsteps of noting being a mother, but she could not help. She fallen in love with Nox and was happy to have child with him. During the months of Hestia’s pregnancies, she didn’t return to heaven or told anyone what was going on. Hestia know that she can never return after falling in love with war criminal or the fact that she was about to have a child. Hestia know that one day she will face new dangers. So she summons her closet friend and cousin, Jenova the Daughter of Aras the God of War. Like Hestia, Jenova is a Demigod and has the power to become a god. Both them are close and act like sister then cousin. To Hestia’s surprise that Jenova has a three old son in her arms. Jenova’s child was half Neko and half Demigod. This child was name Sephiroth. He seems very shy and hind behind his mother’s back, but Hestia can see that this child of Jenova will be a fine warrior in the future. Hestia at first thought of having Jenova to watch over her child if anything would have happened to her. Now she had another idea in mind. Hestia asked if Sephiroth when he is old enough could protect her child and train him. Hestia knows that Nox will want a normal live to rise their child and leave their past life behind. She was fine with and knows that their child will never know about the family origins. So Hestia asked Jenova that one day when both of their sons are old enough. Sephiroth will protect her child and tell the child everything about their family origin. Jenova was fine and know that Sephiroth will do that with care. They said their good byes. Both of them know that they will not see each for a long time, but one day they will see each other again soon. On the last month of Hestia’s pregnancies, Nox and her plan on having a good life with their child. Nox had no plans like Hestia did on making sure that their child knows what their family’s origin is. Nox wanted their child to live of peace and grow up, but Nox didn’t know that he was being watch all this time. Nox know of his child so call cousin and how powerful of Gods children can be. Nox’s child’s cousin Zero was watching him and Hestia the time of being together. Zero is a child of Hades and the descendant of the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. Zero had attention to kill off them and make it look like a Fallen Angel who killed them. In other words, make another great war and ride into the dawn of being the leader of a new kingdom. Zero view that Nox was weak and has lost his way of life of being a warrior. Also Zero would stop at nothing to have his war and to kill Nox for good. Zero viewed that Nox is weak and that his family should die. In rage, Nox fought off Zero to protect his child and wife. Through a battle of the Titians or clash of the Titians. The battel turns into a war of survivors. Nox fought hard and used his magic to get the upper hand on Zero. Nox pushed Zero to edge to where the ultimate magic was unlashed. Nox was not ready and it was too late. Zero used his Gate of Babylon to overpower Nox. The Gate of Babylon is Gilgamesh’s pride and noble weapons of war or the “King’s Treasury.” Using his Road of Babylon, Zero’s weapons came through his gates and destroy Nox until nothing was left. During Nox’s dyeing breath, he had vision that his child would be a son and his son would full fill his dreams on making a new world of peace. Nox’s vision show him and what would happen. Nox’s son rides into the draw has a new Heavenly Dragon Emperor call the Blue Dragon Emperor would been peace and became the embodiment of hope for all. While Nox’s vision fades into an image of his son fighting Zero and honoring his father’s dream of peace between many raze. Nox smiles and fades into the light, knowing that he will miss his love and his dream will come true. Hestia heard about Nox’s death and was heartbroken, but know that her child would be her happiness. She vowed to raise her son and make sure her child lives in world she dreams of…peace and hope for all. During Hestia giving birth to her child, she used all of her strength and power to give birth to her child. To her surprise that she had twins, but once again. She was heartbroken when the youngest die of child birth and oldest survived. Even the loss of one child, Hestia was so happy to have a child and give birth to her son. Even giving up all of her power to became human. She even quote, “Is the human heart a funny thing.” Hestia was still happy to with her son and live normal life she wanted to live with. Once her child, Alexander J. Morningstar was born. His hair chance from white to light blue as ice. His eyes were like the sea. Hestia was still very happy to give birth to a son and now that she can live a good life. Hestia founded her hope and peace. Hestia’s hope and peace is her little Alex. She will make sure her son lives a normal life and full fill his father’s dream. A world where no cries or a hope to all. After five years of raising her son Alex. Hestia was very proud and happy to have raise her son. Even Hestia tried very hard to earn money to send Alex to school. She still loves him and tries to teach her son about being human. Hestia did day and night jobs to get enough money to send Alex to school, but could not earn the enough money for that. Even without the money, she used to take her son first. More than anything. While Hestia went into town to get something for home, she felt a very powerful dragon had enter Alaska and was near her son. Scenting her son was in danger, Hestia rushed back home and saw one thing she did not expected to see. Hestia saw Ophis and didn’t know what a Dragon God was doing, but Ophis stated that she came here to mark Alex has her one and only mate. Shock and trying very hard to understand what the Dragon God meet, but Hestia found out later on. Hestia didn’t want that thought or memory to be a problem for her son. So she erases the memory of Alex meeting Ophis and put in little fades of it. Also she noticed that scar was a mark, but was not just scar. Nothing more. Hestia was still happy be with her son and enjoying her life. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__